Silver Roses
by Duelwielder
Summary: After the death of the Gods, their blood and power passed down to armies of men after hundreds of years. Even with these armies keeping the Darkness at bay, they still need... A miracle to save the world from total annihilation.


Controlled Power

Prologue: At the beginning of time, the three gods, Rykku God of Wind, Nerniun God of Water, Pykin God of Earth, and Rioku God of Fire, all protected and balanced the world with their powers. Triplets they were holding there own power, one day… Darkness was born and corrupted Nerniun.

The balance of the world was broken, Nurniun and the Darkness fought and killed Pykin and Rioku. Through his cunning and clever mind Rykku found his brother Nurniun alone and through two days of fighting slayed him. In the end Rykku and Darkness fought each other, Rykku was on the verge of losing; but as a last resort he called forth his remaining power and pulled out his heart and created light. The light banished the Darkness to the most dark and evil country in a fortress.

Though it was a selfless act to protect the earth Rykku lost his life giving up his heart to create light. Though the Gods cease to exist there bloodline each carried on, aswell as fragments of there powers. But even though light banished the Darkness to the dark realm, the darkness is ever vigilant and always planning on how to control the world.

One of the many abominations he created is the Heartless. Pure dark despicable creatures, always searching and taking hearts. A large unknown amount of heartless roam the world and most take home in the dark country. After hundreds of years after the "Battle of The Gods" the Light Dragon Army or the L.D.A has kept the heartless at bay within the border of the dark country and the Empire…….

Sora walked to the assembly hall for lunch, as a new and private solder he didn't expect much good food. He stood in line noticing the men a few people ahead in line. One was a tall Brunette with a few scars on his face, no doubt from a dangerous mission. He had a trimmed brown beard; he bore an axe that was almost as big as him. From his weapon you could tell he had the power to control earth considering his heavy and huge weapon.

He didn't take mind to the others for this man looked to be they're leader. He wore himself well; he was built and had broad shoulders. As Sora could tell he was about three ranks above him, considering his natural warriors garb. The man spoke to his comrades with a deep heroic voice. "Alright… it seems we were fortunate to fight the Gamma-alpha Team today, only two of us were taken down. Which is good, but we can do better and next time we will do better… if we don't some of you are getting the boot out of the group.

"The Gamma-alpha Team eh, I saw them fight against the C.O.F. today." Sora thought to himself. The leaders of each base camp hold daily competitions to see who is ready to command or lead armies. Also it was there way to rank a soldier, about every solder wanted to be ranked up. Considering the higher the rank, the better of food bed and labor work. Most of the camp was full of elemental fighters, those who didn't have any powers were lucky to even get above the 2nd rank, for if you have no powers and get up to the commander rank, that one man must be very skilled with the blade to even match an elemental fighter.

Sora on the other hand had the power of Wind; he recently figured this out on his 17th birthday as does everyone. He knew little on how to use wind but his skill with a sword might help and even him out here in the army. He picked up his tray of food and sat with the other rank 1's at a table. There seemed to be no spots until a silver-haired man called to him and pointed down at a spot Sora could sit in. Sora of course walked over and sat next to the silver haired man.

"Thanks." Was all he said to the silver haired man, the man acknowledged him and continued to eat his food.

"I'm Riku by the way, if you wanted to know I have the power of Water." He said proudly puffing out his chest. "If I may ask what's your name and power? He asked sounding curious.

"I'm Sora, I have the power of Wind. Im a bit new here, so I don't know how to use it wel-" Riku clasped his on Sora's mouth.

"Look I respect yah Sora and all but don't blurt out how you don't know how to use your powers well, especially in the mess hall. You don't want to end up someone's bitch!" He whispered. Sora looked around and saw people looking at him and abruptly going back to there conversations.

"Gotcha… thanks for welcomed advice." Riku nodded. Sora while eating looked at him strangely, Riku seemed nice, but he must've had a motive to talk to him. Could it be because he wanted to be friends, or maybe it was to know his power? "If you don't mind me asking, it's not that I'm not grateful but why did you choose me to sit with you?

"Haha is that why you have the uncertain expression… well if you must know we are in the same group for the fighting competitions later next week. How did I know you might ask, well put it this way I saw you walk into our group's camp this morning and assumed you were in our group." He said coolly as grinned. "I see you are almost done eating.

Sora didn't even realize how quickly he consumed his meal, he stared at it and shrugged. "Hey! Riku stood up. "Lets head to our camp; I presume you haven't been properly introduced to the other two members of our camp. They of course are Fire and earth descendants. Sora stood up and he and Riku walked out of the mess hall to there camp.

Sora also made notice that it was a bit cold outside and the skies as always was filled with rain clouds. Sometimes it rained and sometimes it didn't but it wasn't at the moment. Him and Riku made it to there camp, they went into the huge tent and spotted two men arm wrestling. "Hey dumshits look I found our fourth recruit, Sora. They eyed Sora. One was about 5"10 a bit over weight, he had dark brown hair. Sora assumed he had the power of Earth. The other was black, he stood 5"9", he had Asian like eyes. He didn't look weak nor did he look very strong. He would be the most likely have the power of fire.

"Riku you son of a bitch! The black one said cheerfully. "I have a good feeling about this guy. Sora was shocked by how he acknowledged him in a nice manner.

"As did I Jovon. What about you Mason what do you think? Clearly the other was mason, who stood up looking at Sora.

"He has a lot of potential, as far as I know he could turn out to be a great solder. He said smiling. Sora couldn't believe out of the whole base he had a nice group. Yet deep inside, something told him they were more powerful then he could assume. Maybe that's what they feel from him. He saw their group name on a poster above all their hammocks.

"I'm Sora of wind, and I am Glad to be in Team Oblivion!"


End file.
